


Summer Fields

by Rafika



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love, Pretty much them being adorable, Scorptra, Scorta, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-09-01 00:17:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20249020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rafika/pseuds/Rafika
Summary: This is set some time after Perhaps You Love Me, Too, which is another fiction of mine. I suggest reading that one first, but if you’d like, you can dive right ahead into this adorable scene of these two. Enjoy!





	Summer Fields

### Summer Fields 

Flecks of flowery dust danced through the air, their figures set ablaze by fiery skylight. Upon each impact Catra made on the ground, another array of sparks was tossed to the breeze, where they’d hover gently for a moment before returning to the earth.  
Scorpia was rested comfortably against the undergrowth, her claws tucked carefully over her head. She let her gaze linger over Catra, who was carelessly prancing through the field of mismatched foliage, made up of peculiar-looking ferns and fluorescent blossoms. She leaped upwards, giving an elegant twist of her body, before landing and doing it again, this time seeming to aim for a different section of the sky.  
Watching her, Scorpia’s first thought was something along the lines of, _You’re incredibly beautiful_. That was true, indefinitely; the wildness of her gaze, the shape of her figure, even her smile. Even more so, though, was beyond her appearance — her boldness and confidence, how she easily managed to control anyone without much effort. _That_ was truly baffling.  
Even still, after having known her for quite some time now, she found her captivatingly hard to read. She was sort of… unpredictable, and though most might consider that a negative trait, it was something Scorpia couldn’t help but be fascinated by. 

With a soft sigh, she sat up, tilting her head in amusement at Catra. “Are you finished frolicking yet?” She called with a hint of a chuckle, grinning affectionately.  
Catra’s movements abruptly slowed, before she glanced over her shoulder, flicking her tail. “But I…” She started in a mockingly whiny voice; but then her eyes fixed on another floating speck of dust, and she lunged for it with a purr of delight, clasping it between her claws roughly.  
She glanced up from it to meet Scorpia’s gaze, which was soft and dripping with amusement.  
“Oh, don’t stop if you don’t want to.” Scorpia grinned slightly, letting herself fall back to the ground, where she stretched a little. “Besides, you’re cute when you’re like that, anyway.” She added in a murmur, kind of like a soft afterthought, while her eyes began to close.

“You think so?” Catra grinned after her, stepping closer and looking down at her with a raised eyebrow.  
“Of course.” Scorpia sighed gently in reply, not bothering to open her eyes, but the beginnings of a smile tugged at her lips.  
Catra lowered herself to the ground as well, nuzzling close beside her, and pressing her nose against the crook of Scorpia’s neck. A low purr rose from her throat, and she curled her tail over Scorpia’s slightly.  
A familiar rush of affection pooled into Scorpia’s chest. She simply draped an arm over Catra’s side, giving a content sigh.  
“You know,” Catra murmured against her skin, “I’m glad that we haven’t been involved in much conflict with anyone outside of the Crimson Waste lately. I mean, before everything happened… I was constantly at war with the world.” She flattened an ear.  
One of Scorpia’s eyes flickered open. “Not anymore.” She murmured in reply. “You’re safe here right now.” She nudged one of Catra’s ears with her nose playfully. “I’m here.” She whispered softly.  
Catra tilted her head a bit so she could meet Scorpia’s gaze. She gave a slight smile, uncontrollable emotion flooding over her. “For someone that everyone thinks is so big and tough,” She laughed gently through a few tears, “I think I’d be completely lost without you.”  
Scorpia shifted slightly, resting her weight on an elbow to prop her up, looking down softly at Catra. “Come here, you.” She murmured gently.

Catra leaned upwards, smiling into a kiss, where she curled an arm around Scorpia’s shoulders. She let her tongue drift playfully against her partner’s, sighing softly for a moment, before running a hand through Scorpia’s hair, weaving against the silvery locks.  
A soft sound left Scorpia’s throat, and she pressed closer, her tail weaving slightly around one of Catra’s legs.  
Then she drew back for air, panting softly with a grin of amusement, and settled back down close to her side. Catching her breath, she glanced back to Catra with a soft smile.  
_I adore you_, was what her gaze said as it lingered on Catra’s, not faltering for a moment.  
Catra simply leaned close again, tender words falling from her lips that she could hardly even recognize between it all. A haze of twisting dust had engulfed them, and she acknowledged that for a heartbeat; how the strands of petals were tossed by the breeze. Then she looked back to Scorpia’s eyes, and smiled softly at how easily she could see and feel her future there, in those depths.  
_You and me, forever._  
That would be a promise she wouldn’t break.  
Just the thought of eternity with Scorpia was a rather beautiful thing, she pondered silently. She’d never believed it was truly possible before, to give your heart to someone, to feel so utterly vulnerable and safe at the same time. And yet, here she was, in a field of flowers, with Scorpia beside her and thoughts of worry far from sight.  
So she held her tight, and swore to herself she’d never let go.

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of cheesy, I know, but they’re just so cute together that I can’t be helped but write a bit of fluff again. <3


End file.
